The Space-Time Adventures of Calli Ensign
by Evangeline Pond
Summary: Calandra Michelle Ensign had just turned 21. Sadly, people made the mistake of buying her tickets to the San Diego Comic-Con. There, Calli meets the tenth doctor and the adventures begin! Racing through time, they only break a few, minor rules (aka: a lot of major laws) while traveling through time and space. And maybe a few...(dozen)...dimensions. Hehe, yeah...fun! 10th DoctorxOC!
1. Ch1: Happy Birthday

**{Chapter 1}**

 **3rd Person PoV**

 **Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, You're a Time Lady (LOL JK)**

Calandra snuck down the stairs of her parents house. She was staying over for her 21st birthday, and was so excited. Normally she only came on Christmas and Easter, seeing as she lived away for University, while her parents were in London. They had called her up two weeks before her birthday to invite her for 'a very special party and an even better present.'

She wasn't supposed to be down yet, the Ensign parents had some sort of surprise planned that they didn't want her to know about. That didn't stop Calandra. She just wanted a peek, she was a bit immature that way, and knew that she could sneak around her parents, unless- "Calli? Stop right there, young woman."

Calli sighed. Unless _that_ happened. She turned around to see her mum standing right behind her.

"'Ello, Mums!" She exclaimed cheerfully, in hopes of avoiding the Eye of Doom. Not Sauron, however the destructive power of her mother's glare could possibly rival Sauron...

"Don't try that on me, Cals. Your party's ready, just go change out of your pajamas."

Calli grinned, her mum was rarely miffed at her, and that held true now- she was only pretending. Honestly, Christine Ensign was the funniest, nicest person that Calli had ever known. "Can I dress Doctor Who-ish-ly?" she asked. "Best TV show ever, aaannnd it's my birthday..."

"Go ahead," Christine waved her hand indifferently, "Knock yourself out, dear!"

"Oh, good!" Calli mock sighed, "The only other clothes I have besides my DW stuffs, well, it's more fandom merch and thespian junk!" She proceeded to bounce back up the stairs.

Prancing through the door to her room, she skipped over to her suitcase. Unzipping every pocket, she dumped the contents onto the floor.

Rifling through it, she quickly found what she was looking for. Her TARDIS dress, red Converse, 'Wibbly-Wobbly-Timey-Wimey' necklace, Bad Wolf beanie, and charm bracelet, which held charms of every type of alien except Weeping Angels. (Because an image of an angel _is_ an angel, after all.)

Dressing quickly, she ran down the stairs, snagging her Prop 10th Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver on the way out. She finally burst into the living room, yelling, "Allons-y!"

The response was silence. Then, from right behind her, in a voice so realistic there could have been a Dalek in the room came, "EXTERMINATE!"

 _What?_

Calli spun around, uselessly holding out the Sonic, to see her best friend, Vera Lantz, who was holding up her iPhone, the screen showing a Doctor Who soundboard. "Vera!" She shrieked, "It been three years since I've seen you, and the first thing that you do is give me a heart attack?"

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? You're the second biggest Whovian in the world, besides me."

"No, I'm the biggest fan. You're second!"

The girls began to argue like kids.

"First."

"Second!"

 _"Fir-"_

Christine and Mr. Ensign, Erik, interrupted. "Girls," said Erik, "stop being weird. We have a whole day of DW marathons, cake and presents planned. Weird out tomorrow."

Vera and Calli looked at each other and grinned as Christine asked, "Cals, what order do you want to do your stuff in. It's all your choice."

Looking around the front hall, she realized that the house was decorated. A LOT.

"Mum, Dad? You spoil me. I'm 21 and getting a planned birthday party. By the Angel, I LOVE YOU!" She bounce onto the sofa. "Presents, then food, and marathon while we're eating. Yeh? Sound good to you lot? Brilliant, Allons-y!"

...Line Break...

The only present left was from Calli's parents. She'd opened the ones from other relatives, or friends, finding Doctor Who merch, or checks. Sometimes she would get a gift card or heartfelt, home-made gift, but that was rare. Her favorite so far was from Vera. It was... basically a female version of the 10th Doctor's outfit, for cosplay. It included a white blouse, dark brown tie, brown pinstripe skirt-suit, and, of course, a tan trench coat.

When Cal had opened it, Vera had happily exclaimed, "I have one like it for eleven... I figured that since ten was your favorite, and you have always wanted to go to Comic-Con..." At that, she held up two tickets.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I don't know. Were you thinking two tickets to the San Diego Comic-Con?!"

Calli squealed with joy and started jumping up and down, repeatedly hugging Vera. Once she had calmed down a bit, she began to open her parents present. Once the wrapping was off, she inspected the box inside. It was rather small. (Not that that meant that it had less value or anything.) Calli also noticed that it opened like a shoebox, and not a normal 4-flap-duct-tape box. Opening it up, she was confused at what she saw. There was a gold key and a sonic screwdriver. The screwdriver was shaped just like the one that she had (tenth doctor plastic prop) except that the metal (yay! not plastic...) was gold colored, and the light was green. The key had no markings besides some Gallifreyan Circular Writing. On one side, it said her name, Calandra Ensign, and on the other it said TARDIS.

Calli looked up at her parents, grinning happily. Why would they give her a TARDIS key? unless... her mind started wandering, and visions of fighting Daleks with the Doctor invaded her mind... Unless they were completely supportive of her overactive imagination.

"Calli?" Her mum's voice broke through her thoughts. She focused back on her parent's faces, and suddenly all of her mirth disappeared. They both looked solemn, though her mum was tearing up. Christine continued, "We... have something to tell you. We aren't-" she choked through a sob. Erik continued for her, "We aren't you real parents, love."

Calli stared at them, then laughed, "Mum, Dad. I may be gullible, but I'd like to think that I'm smart enough to know who my parents are!"

"Calli, please. I know this is hard, but it's the truth. You need to believe us, dear."

Beginning to panic slightly, Calli turned to Vera for support. Seeing Vera's wet cheek, she knew that she would get no reassurances from her life-long bff. Swiveling back to her parents, she asked, "Who am I then?"

Christine answered this time, handing her a silver fob watch, "You're a Time-Lady." Calli stared at her apparently not-mother. "Go on, open it."

Calli pressed the button on the watch and as the lid fell open- a piece of paper inside fell onto her lap reading, _SURPRISE!_

Calli blinked a few times, staring at the paper. Then she turned and looked at the other three people in the room, who just so happened to be rolling on the floor, shaking with silent laughter. Vera actually had tears streaming down her face, she was laughing so hard.

"Oh, haha! Make fun of Calli on her birthday. Be sure to take advantage of her jet-lag and gullibility! Because, why not?!"

"Oh, hush up," Michelle giggled, "The tickets were from your dad and I."

"Yup!" Piped up Vera, "Once we're done binge-watching, pack your bags, our plane to San Diego leaves at 7:00pm tomorrow."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, luvs! Please follow, vote, and comment, as this is my first story. I would love to know what you think of it. Please don't freak if I get something wrong. I promise, I am very detail oriented, so there is a reason.**


	2. Ch2: Costumes & Daleks & Doctors, Oh My

{Chapter 2}

3rd Person P.o.V.

 **A/N: Hello! Yes, I am alive. I'm so, so sorry about how long this update has taken. *blinks guiltily at When the Stars Align* Still, I promise to** _ **do my best**_ **to update more frequently. Can't do any better than that. But I still love you all, and I'm still a fangirl, so yep Also fair warning, I am not quite as obsessed with DW as I was, but still obsessed enough to write this as well as another Who-Fic that I plan to have out soon!**

 **Chapter 2: At the Comic-Con**

AALSO, I edited a few minor things last chapter, Michelle's name is now Christine, and Eric is spelled Erik. ...I'm sorry.

Starting this chappie out with the arrival, so there is some filler/getting-to-know-the-characters.

{Chapter 2}

Costumes And Daleks And Doctors, Oh My!

Calli and Vera stepped out of the terminal at the San Diego Airport. Looking around, they tried to spot the baggage claim. Finally, after looking at a map, going up some stairs, around a corner, and down two escalators, the girls found it. An LED sign above the wheel flashed: _Flight 24601 may collect its baggage, Flight 24601._

Vera leaned towards Calli and whispered, "I have always wanted to jump on one of these and go round, 'n round, 'n round, 'n round, 'n round, 'n-"

"Vera?"

"Ya?"

"People have been killed by doing that, but you'll be dead anyway if you say ''n round' one more time. Chaz?"

"Yeesh." Vera began to mutter about how she was in America, so therefore she had Freedom of Speech.

This type of conversation was not uncommon between the girls and they continued lightly bickering as the retrieved their bags and began the trek to find a rental car.

In unison, Vera and Calli flopped onto their hotel room beds. Vera, who came from a wealthy family, had booked a two-bed room with an attached kitchen, en suite bathroom, and walk-in closet. Not only that, but the room was on the top floor of a 4-star hotel. The girls had been walking around all day, sightseeing, eating, and buying useless, little souvenirs and gifts. Both had taken selfies of eating American 'french fries,' a goal that they had set at a very young age for no apparent reason…

From her position on one bed, Vera turned and looked at Calli, "I bet you'll find some boy at Comic-Con that you fancy."

Calli rolled over to face her friend, "NEVER," She cried dramatically, "I will never meet Aaron Tveit, or the tenth doctor, or the Phantom, so love is a hopeless prospect!"

Vera laughed, "Girl, you are hopeless! C'mon, let's unpack."

Vera's costume was a gender bent 11th doctor, a fitted tweed jacket, flared, black dress pants with ankle boots, a short-sleeve blouse, and of course, a burgundy bow-tie and suspenders. Her hair would be gently flopped over her right eye and her lipstick matched the bow-tie. She was already pale, with sharp, but feminine cheekbones, so she just painted black eyeliner on, to accent the look.

Calli, of course, would wear her gender bent 10th doctor cosplay, with bob-length brown hair styled messily. A small amount of natural-colored lipstick, and eye shadow went with it, but she would load up on the mascara.

The girls were ready for anything that Con could throw at them.

Calli stood in front of the mirror, checking her makeup and outfit one last time. She pulled out her mascara, just to touch it up...she may have missed an eyelash after all!

Right before the brush touched her eye, it was snatched from her hand.

"No." Vera capped the mascara and dropped the bottle into her purse, "One more coat and you won't be able to lift your eyelids."

With that, she dragged Calli out of the bathroom and into the bustling Convention.

Social. Anxiety. Trigger.

The girls laughed as they ran around, happy to fi _nally_ be at a con. The costumes were amazing and they got hundreds of selfies with weeping angels, daleks, TARDISes, and everything else. The amount of Doctors that they ran into was surprising, even to them.

(A/N: GUYS I'VE NEVER BEEN TO CON! MY FIRST IS IN OCTOBER, PLEASE CORRECT ANYTHING.)

Being a thespian and having other fandoms, Calli dragged Vera to other parts of Con, admiring the costumes and props and just the overwhelming EVERYTHING! Before long however, the two wandered back to the concentration of whovians. Just in time to see a dalek spin around and shoot a man in the chest.

Some people around them screamed and ran while others stood in shock or awe. No one knew what to do until a random weeping angel who was sitting next to the man cried out, "He's dead! He's DEAD!"

Vera ran to the man as well while Calli inspected the dalek. It seemed to be nothing but a prop. Acting, she guessed. Cosplayers in character? She was going to shrug it all off when Vera stood up.

"He is dead," she whispered, "He's _dead_."

At that moment, screams rang out all around them, and the air filled with robotic voices screaming ' _exTERMinATe, EXTerMiNAAAaTE!'_

What.

Vera and Calli just stood, rooted to the spot. People were running and screaming and they stood there uselessly. To be fair, this wasn't how they imagined 'falling into the fandom' would go. Calli turned to Vera, but right at that moment, a hand closed around her wrist and yanked her to the right. Right in time too, for a dalek's laser split the air where she'd been standing. Looking up to check on Vera, she saw that the black-haired girl was gone.

"Vera," She screamed, "VERA!"

"It's fine, she's fine! She ran!" A voice yelled in her ear. She turned to see her saviour. It was a man, cosplaying as the tenth doctor. "Now come on," he called, "I need you to help me save them."

"Save them?" she gaped. "Hon, these are bloody daleks, how do we save people from them. You aren't the bloody Doctor!"

He spun around to face her, leaning in close he looked into her eyes, "How did you know that?"

"How did I know _what?!_ "

"That I'm the Doctor. How do you know who I am?"

"Are you bloody mental, sweetheart?! We don't have time to be in-character! Innocent people are dying! MY BEST FRIEND COULD BE DEAD!"

She turned and ran into the fray, dodging people and stands and TARDISes. She stopped for a moment, climbing onto a stool to try to find her friend. By now the daleks laser had started fires, making things even more dangerous. Because life never lets up, the ceiling sprinklers were on full blast as well.

 _Curse it, curse it, curse it, where_ are _you, Vera?_ She thought, panic and adrenaline building inside of her. _If you're dead-_

A flash of black hair and a red bow-tie caught her attention. _Vera._

She leapt off of the chair as sparks rained from above, falling with the water. Dashing towards the place that she saw Vera she dodged and twisted around fallen displays and- _Please no-_ were those _people_? BIle rose in her throat as the truth of the situation bombarded her.

She paused and breathed in deeply, _this is a bad time for your dang anxiety, you stale baguette. Take a breath and stop being useless for a change._ She raised her head, a new light entering her eyes. Determination. _I'm going to stop this. NOW._

A/N: HEY GUYS! It's trash, I'm sorry. It's short. I'm sorry. But I got my vibe on and plans for the future! If anyone is interested in drawing the characters for me, I would be delighted. I've done some sketches, but I'm not good! Message me if you're interested!

Also, tell me at any moment if you have suggestions, concerns, requests, anything.

Lastly, I was thinking about editing Calli's screwdriver. What if...I made it a sonic PEN. What if she could create or erase, non-living matter. With limitations to size, of course. XD Tell me what you think!


End file.
